I'll Stand By You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Jamie goes down to Charming for the SAMCRO lockdown, to be safe. What happens when she finds out the true reason that Tig hates Kozik. Will she stand by her man? Or will she let it ruin everything they have? Kozik/OC Rated T for Language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peeps! I know what you're thinking and yes, another SOA story. After seeing Kozik again... I just HAD to write another story with him in it. I'm just soooooo glad he's gonna be on SOA for a while. This is set in season 2, a little bit before "The Culling" episode and it's going to be different, since I have no clue how season 3 will unfold with the beef between Kozik and Tig, but we will be watching. So all you readers out there... enjoy this and don't forget to R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's.

... I FREAKING LOVE SOA! ...

* * *

...Chapter 1...

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. _

"Almost time to go." Jamie McKenzie muttered to herself, looking up at the clock, which read '10:45pm.'

Her best friend and co-worker, Casey, walked up to the door and locked it. "Let's just close up and go home."

"Okay." Jamie nodded. "Works for me, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

As Jamie was shutting down the coffee machines, Casey saw the sad look on Jamie's face. "Hey." she tapped her on the arm. "What's wrong?"

Jamie stopped what she was doing and looked up. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Casey paused. "Wait... did Kozik do something to you? Do you need me to kick his ass?"

"Possibly."

Casey groaned, shaking her head. "What did his dumb ass do now?"

"Just listen... Koz and I have talked about if we'd ever have any kids and his answer was always no."

"No? Why?"

"He hasn't really explained why, I just know he don't want 'em. So we've always been careful and I've been taking my pills, but that week I was sick taking Amoxicillin... I believe it over powered my birth control, because I'm pretty sure, I'm pregnant."

"Shut up... seriously?"

"Yeah."

"No fucking way!"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

"Wait a minute." Casey started to think. "You were sick about three and a half months ago."

"And that was the last time I had my period."

"Holy shit!" Casey cheered, as Jamie walked around to the front of the counter and leaned up against it. "I'm gonna be a godmother!"

"Okay, I'm glad you're jumping for joy and shit, but I still don't know what to do about Koz, he don't want any kids, at all."

"Well, you're not getting rid of it, right?" she pointed her finger in Jamie's face. "Because I would rip you a new one."

"No, no, of course not." Jamie shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"Good."

Jamie sighed. "Case, just don't say anything to anyone, until I figure out what I'm gonna do."

"Not a word."

"Okay." Jamie nodded, then took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Casey started. "My mom and I are going to Seattle for the day and just walk around. She wants to know if you wanna go with us."

"When?"

"Sunday, I think."

"I let you know."

Minutes later, both of them heard a motorcyle pulling up, then Casey groaned. "Your baby's daddy is here."

"Case..." Jamie frowed.

"I'm kidding, Mama." Casey laughed walking to the door with the keys. "Calm down, I'm just joking."

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Jamie nodded, rolling her eyes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Casey saw Kozik at the door. "Can I help you!" she yelled.

"Yeah, let me in!"

"Do you have an appointment!"

"Casey, cut the shit, and let me in!"

She laughed out loud as she unlocked the door and opened it, then Kozik walked in, and Casey locked it back up. "Jesus, no wonder the both of you belong together... you're too uptight and can't take a damn joke." Kozik frowned at her and Casey made a face. "Koz, why so serious."

He rolled his eyes, then walked up to Jamie. "Hey, Babe." he was about to give her a kiss, but he slowly turned his head, and glared at Casey. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all, as you were." both Jamie and Kozik frowned at her. "All right, all right." Casey started walking away. "I'm going... I'll be in the office, if either of you need me, but I highly doubt it."

"Okay!" Jamie yelled, then when she heard the door close, she turned her attention to Kozik. "What are you doing here this early? You're usually here by eleven thirty."

He rested his hands on the counter, trapping Jamie in between his arms. "I got somethin' to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Happy called and we gotta go to Charming."

"Okay, why?"

"They need more muscle."

"For what?"

"What's with the questions? I just gotta be there." he paused, seeing Jamie frown. "Okay, look... I can't go into detail, because it's club business, but while they need me, you will be at T - M during the lockdown. I want you to be there, to be safe."

"What about my job?"

"I don't care... I care more about keeping you safe. Casey can watch this place and I'm sure she can have someone fill in for you."

"Fine." Jamie heavily sighed. "I'll go."

Kozik gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's my girl."

"So when do we leave?"

"Later on tonight... because I gotta be at church in two days." she nodded. "Here's the plan, after we leave here, we'll stop by your place so you can pack some things, go to the clubhouse for a minute, then head down to California."

Casey walked out of the office. "Okay, I'm done in there... what's going on out here?"

"Case." Jamie started. "Can you watch the store for a few days?"

"Why?"

"Koz and I need to go to Charming... so just have Jenna, Max, and-or Michelle fill in for me."

"Okay, you'll be gone for just a few days?"

"More like four or five." Kozik added and Jamie nodded.

"Well, have fun you two." Casey paused. "Go ahead and go, I'll finish closing up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jamie, I got this."

"Okay." she moved away from Kozik and gave Casey a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem." Casey got closer to whisper. "Tell _Daddy_ about _Baby_."

"Uh-huh, sure." Jamie let go, then grabbed her stuff. "Later."

Casey punched Kozik in the arm. "See ya, Dude."

He winced at little, then groaned. "Yeah... bye."

"Let's go." Jamie said, walking towards the door, then her and Kozik took off on his bike.

After Jamie packed what she could, they stopped at the clubhouse, so Kozik could grab some things, then they got on the freeway, and headed south to California.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay! There's chapter one! I want to do something different with this, so bear with me peeps. I hope you enjoyed this and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

With all the bathroom breaks and stops for some food, Kozik and Jamie finally got to Charming, the morning he was supposed to, and pulled into T - M, around eight thirty. He parked his bike next to Happy's and they got off.

Jamie looked around. "What's with all the guys? They look ready to snipe someone."

Kozik grabbed her hand. "Just a precaution... come on."

Jamie nodded, then both of them walked into the clubhouse. There was a bunch of people, but she spotted Happy, and gave him a hug. "Hey, what's up, Killa."

"Sup, girl." he let go. "It's good that you're here, so you can be safe."

Jamie nodded, then Kozik chuckled. "Of course, Hap... I wasn't gonna come without her." he paused looking around. "Where's Clay or Jax?"

"Not here yet."

"Jamie!"

She turned around and smiled. "Chibs!" she gave him a hug. "Long time, no see, Dude."

"How you been, Love?"

"I've been okay." she said, letting go. "Just working at the coffee shop."

"That's good." Chibs nodded. "Be right back... gotta go outside."

As Chibs walked out, Clay and Tig walked in, then went straight into the chapel. Kozik watched the door shut, then he grabbed Jamie's hand. "Let's go sit over here."

"Alright." she nodded.

After they sat down, Kozik wrapped his arms around her. "Do you need anything?"

"Not really." she shook her head, then looked around. "There's a lot of people here."

"Yep, there is."

Minutes later, as Jax, Tara, and a bunch more people walked in, Clay and Tig walked out of the chapel. Jax gave Tig a slight nod. "Everybody!" Tig whistled. "Listen up!"

The noise died down, then Clay stepped on top of a crate. "I wanna welcome you all to Club Reaper." Clay started. "I'm glad you made your reservations early... 'cause as you can see, we are booked up to capacity." a few chuckles went throughout the room. "You're here because you're family and because SAMCRO takes care of it's own. Next couple of days, this club's got some business to handle, that could put our members and the people connected to us in... unfriendly situations. Now, chances are, nothing's going to happen, but people have already been hurt on my watch. And that ain't ever gonna happen again. Nobody gets in. Nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern, you talk to Piney. You got a comfort concern, you talk to my Queen. Under this roof, you'll all be safe, I want you to make yourself at home. I love all of 'ya."

"Alright!" Tig cheered, then everyone started clapping and hugging each other.

After the guys walked into the chapel, Kozik looked at Jamie. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Club business." she gave him a kiss, then he went in. Jamie looked around, seeing all the people talking to one another. Suddenly, she got up from her seat and went over to Gemma. "Hey, Gem."

"Jamie!" Gemma smiled, then gave her a hug. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah." she let go. "I came with Kozik."

"I'm glad you're here... you're family and you're safe."

Jamie nodded. "Okay."

Gemma gave her a kiss on the cheek. "There's a few people I have to talk to... but stick around."

"I will." she smiled, then Gemma walked away.

"Hey, Jamie, when'd you get here."

"Oh, hey, Tara... Koz and I got in, a while ago." she looked down at the car seat. "Awe... Abel looks adorable, he looks a little bigger since the last time I seen him."

"Yeah." Tara looked down. "At Luann's funeral." she looked back up and took a deep breath. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, just working at the coffee shop."

"Does Kozik know?"

Jamie raised her eyebrow. "Know what?" Tara's eyes darted to her stomach, then Jamie's eyes slightly widened. "How do you even know that?"

"I _am_ a doctor... plus your cheeks are a little fatter, and look at your boobs, they're a little fuller."

Jamie grabbed one and squeezed. "Damn." she chuckled. "I haven't really noticed and evidently Kozik hasn't either."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"No." Jamie shook her head. "All I know is... my period was three and a half months ago."

"Were you being careful?"

"Yes, but I got sick, and had to take amoxicillin."

"Oh." Tara nodded. "Yeah, that's how some pregnancies happen, amoxicillin over powers the birth control. Are you going to tell Kozik?"

"Yeah, but I don't know when. I mean, I wait until all of this is over with." Jamie sighed. "But I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"Kozik doesn't want kids... ever." a few tears fell down Jamie's cheeks. "I refuse to get rid of it or give it up for adoption." she wiped her face and slightly shook her head. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but later, I have to go to the hospital to take care of some things, how 'bout you come with, and I'll do a quick ultrasound, so we can see how far along you are."

"Okay." Jamie nodded. "Thanks." she looked over and saw the door open, Jax, Opie, and Juice walked out first, then she saw Kozik walking out. "Be right back, Tara." she went up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." he looked over. "Hold on, for a second." he went up to Clay as him and Tig walked out. "Hey, you let me know what Tacoma can do."

"Good you're here, Man. We're gonna need the muscle."

Jamie noticed Tig glaring at Kozik. "Oh, shit." she muttered, walking up to them as Kozik was in Tig's face.

"You okay with this, Tiggy?"

"Yeah, it's really great." Tig was glaring while Kozik had a smirk plastered on his face. "You wanna kiss?"

Kozik chuckled, then Jamie pulled him away by his arm. "Is that why you're here? To piss Tig off?"

"No."

"Riiiiight." she rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Kozik pulled her arm, pulling her back to him. "What?" she asked.

"I gotta go with the guys."

"Okay." she nodded.

"You'll stay here, right?"

"For the most part, but I'll be going with Tara to the hospital later."

"Why?"

"She has some things to take care of and it'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Alright." he gave her a kiss. "I'll be back."

"Be safe." she smiled, then Kozik walked outside, and Jamie sighed. "We gotta tell Daddy... soon." she muttered, lightly patting her stomach.

...

"So, how you been, Jamie?" Gemma asked, taking a sip of coffee.

She sat down on the bar stool next to her. "I've been doing alright."

Seconds later, Tara walked up to them. "Hey." she said, sitting on the other side of Gemma.

"Hey." both of them said, at the same time.

A sweet-butt named Desiree went up to Gemma and gave her more coffee in her cup. "Oh, thanks." Gemma nodded.

"You want some coffee, Doll?"

Tara turned around to look at her. "I can get it."

Jamie raised her hand. "I'd like some."

Desiree poured some in Jamie's cup, then turned back to Tara. "Still want some? Cream and sugar?"

"Um, sure... black, two sugars."

"Okay." Desiree nodded, then walked away.

Gemma looked at Tara. "They need to do that- show respect."

"Yep." Jamie nodded.

"Oh, please." Tara scoffed.

"Don't just toss that off." Gemma shook her head. "You've earned that. Sweetheart, you're not just some crow-eater, you're Jax Teller's Old Lady... just like Jamie is Kozik's in Tacoma. But for you, that means something- in this clubhouse and in this town. People need to show you respect and you don't take shit from anyone."

"Here." Desiree set the coffee cup on the bar counter.

"Thanks." Tara nodded, then the three of them drank their coffee, watching the security screens.

Jamie finished her cup, a few minutes later, then stood up. "I'm going to take a nap. When Kozik comes back, let him know."

"Alright, Baby." Gemma nodded, then Jamie went down the hallway, into one of the empty rooms, and went to sleep on the bed.


End file.
